Before the Storm
by mimithenumberon
Summary: "Shark kept to the shadows, using the crowds of constantly moving people as subterfuge. His eyes were glued to his target and he was in pursuit. His steps were agile but silent. He had to look inconspicuous and blend with the crowd, something which he excelled at." Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M. This happens when they first met and Dervish is 21. Enjoy! XD


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, Very little bad language**

**This takes place way back when Dervish and Shark first met. So therefore they're both much younger. Dervish is 21. XD I hope you guys like it and if you could please leave a review. It will make me very happy! XD ENJOY!~**

**Also, i do NOT own the Demonata or any of the characters!**

_**Before the Storm**_

Shark kept to the shadows, using the crowds of constantly moving people as subterfuge. His eyes were glued to his target and he was in pursuit. His steps were agile but silent. He had to look inconspicuous and blend with the crowd, something which he excelled at. There was a reason why he was known far and wide for his skills and achievements at such a young age. He had sway with some of the most influential ears of the world.

Usually he was diploid when violence was necessary, since that was his area of expertise, but for once he wasn't called to kill. Well, maybe. It all depended on whether his target agreed to cooperate with the disciples or not. If not it would be too risky to leave a potential enemy alive and Shark was in a business which couldn't afford any liabilities. He hoped it wouldn't come to that…While he had no problem with putting a bullet in the skulls of mages who forsook their kind to align themselves with demons, he didn't enjoy killing on simple assumptions.

He glanced to locate the person in question, realizing his loss of focus, and was surprised to find nor hide nor hair of him. Cursing with a vocabulary which highlighted his best years in the army, Shark ran ahead, pushing through the crowd of aggravated people, throwing his head in all directions. Nothing. Against his most stubborn nature he was forced to admit defeat and he had nobody to blame but himself for getting distracted. So much for his abilities…

'Such language! Tut, tut, tut. What would your mother say?' Shark must have resembled the Tasmanian Devil in his spin. A narrow alley, just big enough for a person to squeeze through, flanked by two guarding apartment blocks branched away from the main street. And there, leaning against the wall with an easy smile on his face, stood the suddenly vanishing guy which just so happened to be Shark's target.

'I wouldn't know. She died a long time ago.' Shark's fingers immediately tensed, ready to pull out his gun and open fire though his façade looked perfectly calm. He sized up the potential enemy. The man certainly stood out. From his Intel he knew the guy's name was Dervish Grady, 21 years old, one brother and no sisters, no lover or offsprings and a generally rebellious character. His purple spiky hairstyle, punk outfit and nose ring were testament to that last part.

'Oh…Sorry to hear that.' Dervish looked about him a bit awkwardly, regretting his choice of phrase. In that instant Shark relaxed. After all, someone who intended to willingly end the world wouldn't show such naked remorse for a complete stranger. If there was anything he was good at above all else, it was his ability to judge a character.

'Don't be. It was a long time ago and I don't really remember anyway. Name's Shark by the way.' With a genuine smile he extended his tattooed hand to the punk who gratefully took it, his grin coming back in a flash.

'Dervish. But I presume you already knew that right? Nice tatts by the by.' Shark's eyes opened wide and he was on alert again. Could his information have been wrong? Was Dervish more than a simple punk with an anti-establishment, devil-may-care attitude? 'Relax. I'm not a threat to the nation.' Dervish snickered and rolled his eyes while Shark became more and more uneasy.

'What do you know?' The soldier assumed Dervish had some sort of hidden info about the Disciples and he quickly reassumed his hostile frame of mind.

'Nothing in particular but it doesn't take a genius to deduce you want something with me particularly or else you wouldn't have stalked me. And since I am quite clearly not a random target you must have had some sort of background information on me, my name being the most obvious thing to know. You are armed and in a soldier's attire therefore you are someone capable of getting down and dirty which means you are ready to possibly kill me should I not comply with whatever you have to ask of me. Did I blow you away yet?' Shark was quite literally dumbfounded. His mouth hung open and his brain railed to keep up with Dervish's flawless logic. He had assumed, based on the preference in clothing and attitude that Dervish was not an overly intuitive person. Boy, was he wrong.

'…Yeah...' Shark's reply managed to send Dervish in a fit of laughter, which was fine by him since it gave him time to recuperate his wits and grin widely once more. This was going to be a lot more fun than he had previously anticipated. 'Wow. I certainly didn't expect to be put in my place like that. I'm impressed, and that's not an easy thing to do.'

'In that case I consider myself privileged.' Dervish mock curtsied and it was Shark's turn to roll his eyes. But as much as he enjoyed their entertaining acquaintanceship it was time to get serious and time was always of the essence.

'All joking aside, I'm here for a very serious reason.' Shark glanced around him at the crowds moving past them, paying the bizarre duo little attention, before redirecting his eyes to Dervish. 'But we should go somewhere more private.'

'Of course. But, I don't actually have a house.' Shark didn't seem fazed by this so Dervish understood he already knew. He felt a little irked about some stranger digging around in his personal life but what was done was done. 'Since you know that I presume you also know I'm currently residing at-'

'-the Alexandria Backus Hotel. Yeah.' Dervish eyed him and shrugged almost immediately. At least he didn't have to explain himself… 'Why are you staying at a hotel anyway?' Scratch that last part.

'Because I'm only here for a concert.' Before Shark decided to express his curiosity further Dervish began to lead the way, leaving it up to the ex-soldier to follow.

* * *

Shark stretched on the double bed, fixing his eyes on the snow white ceiling. The hotel room was deadly silent with the exception of the running shower and his own steady breathing. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander, revising the events of that day. Things turned out a bit differently from what he had anticipated. Dervish was a fascinating person who managed to easily shock him with his observations, intelligence and bravery. One day and Shark knew he would be a priceless asset to the Order.

After their introduction, Dervish led Shark to the hotel where the receptionist informed him there were no rooms available. Things could have ended there had Dervish not offered his own room. The possible dangers of sleeping in the same room as a total stranger didn't seem to bother the punk and Shark wasn't sure if it was brave or stupid. Once in the room Shark realized it was a couple's suite and when he questioned Dervish the other shrugged and said he liked his space. But the biggest surprise was yet to come.

Shark proceeded to tell Dervish about the order, his abilities and the true face of the world. When he began to speak of demons and parallel universes he expected for Dervish to react with denial and possible anger but he only continued to listen quietly and attentively until Shark fell silent. The soldier could see the wheels turning inside the highly intelligent eyes as he sized up his opinions.

'Alright. I'm in.' Shark certainly didn't expect such a matter of fact answer. Usually new disciples demanded proof and needed a bit of coaxing or face to face confrontation with an ugly demon before they were ready to consider accepting. God knows he went through a though time himself when he had been approached, not such a long time ago. But Dervish was not a usual person.

'What? Just like that?...' Dervish grinned that lazy, easy smile of his, thoroughly amused by Shark's bewilderment.

'Why, you almost sound disappointed. What? You wanted to kill me?' The question was written all over Shark's face plain as day so Dervish answered it. 'I assume since this is such an important organisation with the entire world on its shoulders someone who is capable of turning to the dark side would be a threat and a liability and thus removed. No?'

'Yes.' Shark was getting used to the idea of Dervish being a telepathic alien. It seemed like the only logical conclusion…

'And since I don't want to die, plus I have nothing better to do, I'm in.'

'…Good to have you.' They shook on it, Dervish's easy charm infecting Shark as well.

But time was still of the essence and Shark got right down to business. He told Dervish of his first mission, in which they would partner up, and they had to track down and kill a dangerous mage. There was also the high possibility of demons making it through but they had to do everything they could to kill the SOB before the portal was complete. Most likely the mage would choose a highly populated area, not only for cover, but also to create mass mayhem.

'The concert. That's going to be the most populated zone in the entire city, and it's tomorrow night.'

'I was thinking of the same thing.' Shark looked grim but determined. He didn't like the possibility of opening fire in a crowd of bystanders but desperate times called for desperate measures. It wouldn't be the first time he was carded as an insane terrorist anyway….

'Well either way, we have to wait here until tomorrow and there's no point in grinding our nerves with worry. I'm going to take a shower.' Shark glanced up at Dervish and wondered if there was anything which could get to this bizarre man. He was quickly getting accustomed to the punk's presence and he had to admit it was quite a pleasant presence at that.

He checked his ammunition, cleaned his guns and now he was listening the pitter patter of the water droplets. It was very calming and slowly his eyelids became heavy. He yawned, a wave of relaxed drowsiness sinking him in the ocean of slumber.

* * *

Shark sighed, his eyes tightly shut. His nerves were on fire and the licking flames traced his jugular in languid strokes. He arched into the heat, bridging his throat for better access, and had to catch his breath when the licks began to move along the curve of his jaw all the way to his earlobe, basking it in warmth.

'Wake up Shark…' An unknown but familiar whisper, raspy and low with lust. It was calling to him, pulling him away from his slumber, and he couldn't resist the sway. Shark opened his eyes but the licks continued to stroke the cartilage of his ear. From the corner of his eye, Shark saw a purple curtain of strands framing sharp features. And it all came down on him like a meteorite.

'Dervish!' Shark stood up, dragging Dervish with him since the punk had been leaning over his chest. The shift in position was so sudden Dervish nearly lost his balance and Shark instinctively reached out to steady the other who straddled his lap. The purple spikes were weighted down by their drink and water cascaded down Dervish's frame, disappearing in the line of the towel wrapped around his waist. His only article of clothing. Shark couldn't do more than openly gawk for a handful of seconds while the other gave him a wolfish smile.

'Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.' That snide comment brought Shark back to his senses. He let go of Dervish's arms as if they burned him.

'I wasn't scared. Startled, if anything. But what are you doing?!' Dervish moved his fingers up his own body, contra flow to the water, and Shark followed them as if hypnotised.

'Isn't it obvious? We're alone, in a hotel room, a couple's suite to be more precise, and we may very well die tomorrow. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't want me to continue and I won't.' Dervish paused his movements and waited for Shark's response with a completely matter of fact expression.

Shark considered the proposition. Dervish was certainly very attractive and alluring with his tall but agile looking body. He wasn't lanky but not beefy either. Not to mention it had been a while since Shark had engaged in carnal pleasures of any kind. He'd been simply too busy. He had no qualms about sleeping with another man since it wasn't something new for him. And Dervish was right, again….They could be dead tomorrow…

As way of answer, Shark chose a more frontal assault. He grasped Dervish's hips and pulled him close, capturing his lips in a rough but passionate kiss. Very quickly Dervish's hands united around his neck, using it as a support to prevent him falling off the bed and god-forbid, break his neck. Dervish easily understood the type of lover Shark was. Manly and rough but not violent. He was the sort who got right down to business, forsaking the chitchat. Perfect. Dervish was in no mood for foreplay either.

With one powerful push, Shark was on his back again and looking into Dervish's eyes, nearly black with dilated lust. He was the sort who didn't give over control easily but when Dervish bucked his hips, creating delicious friction, he happily went along with the ride. The new disciple's lithe fingers made quick work of the commando trouser zipper and smoothly rolled the material down the toned legs, all the way to the knees. He smirked wickedly when he saw the pitching tent in Shark's grey briefs and gave it a smooth rub, successfully stealing the soldier's breath away. Shark grasped the meddling towel and yanked it away from its owner, tossing it to the floor somewhere, and gave the gasping punk a feral grin of his own.

'Oh yeah?' Dervish was stubborn to a fault and he so very much hated not having the last word. Sex was no exception. His independent fingers removed the last piece of material constricting Shark's member and without further ado he rose slightly, positioned himself and accepted the entire length. His eager ring of muscles swallowed it as if famished and Shark's eyes opened impossibly wide. The heat was equatorial and the constriction around his sensitive organ was just perfect. Dervish had taken care of the necessary preparations in advance, while in the shower, and he was free to move without the fear of suffering any pain.

He rolled his hips, adapting to a good pace, not too fast but not slow either. He could tell Shark was pleased with the speed from the way his eyes clouded and became glossy as if under the influence of alcohol and he struggled to keep his noises of pleasure inside. On the other hand Dervish had no issue with moaning and gasping with each ramming thrust. He gasped even louder when one of Shark's hands enclosed around his cock and began to move along it in rhythm with the thrusts. But Dervish wanted more.

He reached for Shark's other hand, the one with the tattoo, and brought it to his lips. His slick tongue traced the aquatic creature's name from K to S, finally enclosing Shark's index finger with his lips. He didn't slow his movements as he twisted his tongue around the digit, nor did Shark's pace slow down. It didn't take long for it to became too much for the punk. His back arched and he gasped around the fingers, flicking his tongue at them once in a while but he couldn't hold the rhythm of the thrusts anymore. And Shark was having none of that.

Before Dervish managed to process what was happening, their positions were being reversed and he was the one stretched on the soft sheets, gasping for breath while Shark was on top of him. The soldier leaned in for a bruising kiss before breaking apart to discard his trousers fully and yank his top over his head. Dervish followed his every movement through half-lidded eyes and had to bite his bottom lip so he wouldn't moan like a wanton two-dollar whore. Just the sight of that chiselled, rugged body set him into fits of ecstasy and want. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Shark.

Shark grasped Dervish's thighs and pulled him closer, sliding back inside the magmatic tunnel of muscles. Dervish crossed his long limbs around the soldier's waist, digging his heels into the small of his back as if urging him to go deeper and faster. His efforts were rewarded when Shark began to fuck him at a powerful, fast pace. It was like each thrust sent a lightning bolt straight through him and Dervish became more and more vocal, filling the hotel room with curses, pleas and incoherent fragments of broken words.

Dervish was the first to hit the proverbial wall and the impact was mind shattering enough to turn everything blank for a few minutes. Even unconscious he continued to moan softly as Shark continued to move inside him, searching his own high. He wasn't sure how long he'd been out but when he came to again Shark was also finished and heaving for breath, his body having collapsed beside him under the pressure of pleasure. Dervish turned to face the soldier and grinned lazily.

'Now I'm ready to die.' Shark let loose a rumbling laugh in response, already moving to pull the blankets over their quickly cooling bodies. It would be the mother of all satires to die because of a simple cold…

'Don't jinx it. God knows we need every bit of luck we can get our hands on.' Shark rolled on his back and happily accepted Dervish when he moved in closer, seeking the heat of another body once more.

'Such pessimism…Don't be scared, I'll protect you.' Shark laughed again and Dervish was content to feel it reverberate through him.

'I'm counting on you then. You better have my back.'

'I much prefer your front but you can count on me.'

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Please let me know if that was, or was not, the case. XD I'm counting on you!**

**HAVE A NICE DAY!~**


End file.
